The physical and photophysical properties of conjugated polymers and conjugated polyeletrolytes have been the subject of much recent investigation. See, e.g., Ober, C. K.; Wegner, G. Adv. Mater. 1997, 9, 17-31; Chen, L. H., McBranch, D. W., Wang, H. L., Helgeson, R., Wudl, F., and Whitten, D. G. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 1999 96 12287 12292; Peyratout, C. S., and Dahne, L. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 2004 43 3762 3783; Haskins-Glusac, K., Pinto, M. R., Tan, C. Y., and Schanze, K. S. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2004 126 14964 14971; and Handbook of Conducting Polymers. Conjugated Polymers: Processing and Applications, 3rd ed.; Skotheim, T. A., and Reynolds, J. R., Eds.; CRC Press: Boca Raton, Fla., 2007, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. In most cases, these compounds are prepared by synthesis procedures that do not permit the rigorous control of polymer chain length, and the macromolecules may consist of a mixture of molecules with a broad range of molecular weights. See, e.g, Roncali, J. Chem. Rev. 1997 97 173 205; Pinto, M. R., and Schanze, K. S. Synthesis 2002 1293 1309; and Yamamoto, T. Synlett 2003 425 450, each of which is incorporated by reference. Accordingly, novel synthesis methods that allow for precise control of polymer chain length and which result in the generation of population of molecules having a narrow range of molecular weights is desirable for a wide variety of applications.